


The End of the Game

by TheDestinyWay1000



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fix-It, Nightmares, Parody, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDestinyWay1000/pseuds/TheDestinyWay1000
Summary: The Disney Animated Universe goes through some unusual developments (mainly with the Frozen characters) when they get to their Endgame (strict parody/satire and one-shot).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The End of the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asukachan07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukachan07/gifts).



> Hi, everyone! This is strict parody of what the Disney Animated Universe could like using the MCU model.
> 
> Remember, this just for fun!
> 
> Thanks!  
> Asukachan07: This one's for you!

"I am the Prince of the Southern Isles!" Hans exclaimed as he snapped the gauntlet and became shocked after nothing happened.

"And…I..am…the qu…screw it….the Princess of Arendelle!" Anna exclaimed she snapped her fingers which caused Hans and the villains to fade away.

This Hans was actually not the same one that tried to kill Anna and Elsa (that one was killed five years when Kristoff _went for the head_ ), but instead was one 5 years in the past that came to this timeline somehow….

Hans sat down on a log and conceded defeat through his facial expressions as he was the last one to fade away.

There was lots of cheers with Hans and the villains gone, but then the "heroes" noticed Anna crawling to a nearby bolder with her life short and sat herself against it as she died.

"Oh," Elsa remarked and was planning to leave here as quickly as possible.

"Oh man," Kristoff remarked while wanting to get some drinks and junk food to add to his weight problem and Fornite addiction introduced to him by his talking fox friend.

Olaf had already died earlier in the day and there wasn't time for a funeral for him, but there was for Anna, sort of.

* * *

The next day in Arendelle, Anna's dress from her first adventure was set on a raft and all the "good guys" were gathered as this was happening watching the raft go out into the ocean.

Elsa and Kristoff were standing in the front and both didn't look all that upset and had plans to get out of here as soon as it was over. Sven at least, looked torn up over what happened.

Standing behind them was Moana and Maui with Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumba.

Then standing behind them was Mulan and Li Shang with Rapunzel and Eugene.

Behind them was Aladdin, Jasmine and Genie with Tiana and Naveen along with Tarzan, Jane, her dad, Terk, and Tantor.

Hercules, Megara, Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, and Ariel, stood together behind them.

Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun stood behind them with Kuzco and Pacha.

Judy, Nick, Bogo with Hiro, Baymax, Honey Lemon, GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred stood behind them.

Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White, Belle, Beast, Merida with her family, and Pocahontas stood behind them.

In the way back, stood Raya (who was practically useless the whole time).

And finally in the way back stood Pabbie who dramatically turned around and looked pretty upset. 

After this "emotional" funeral wrapped up for Anna, everyone quickly left and two allegedly closest to her were doing the same.

* * *

"So with Anna gone and Elsa sure as hell not stepping up to the plate anymore, it's up to you, Kristoff," Kai told Kristoff when they both knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Actually, it's time for me to be who I always meant to be," Kristoff told Kai as he was loading his luggage on to Sven.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked confused.

"It's time for Arendelle to have a new leader. _You_ ," Kristoff told the shocked Kai.

"I'm honored and accept, but what about you?" Kai asked as Kristoff and Sven were walking away.

"Me and Sven got a ride," Kristoff said while walking to the Zootopia police van parked out the castle gates.

"Hey, come on a board!" Nick exclaimed as Kristoff (who struggled to squeeze into the van) and Sven got into the van.

"Uh, you must be Nick's friends! Hi, I'm Judy!" Judy said greeting Kristoff and Sven while Kristoff was eating a bag of chips.

"Uh yeah! Do you have a Wi-Fi connection in here?" Kristoff asked while wanting to log into his game server.

"Look, Office Wilde speaks highly of you for _some reason_ , so just remember I'm in _charge_ ," Bogo said to Kristoff as Judy drove them away from Arendelle and back to Zootopia.

"Oh yeah, not lost in the woods anymore! Besides, I would never try to take over and all," Kristoff said while eating a cheeseburger with a laugh.

Bogo sighed and knew it would be a long ride home.

* * *

"You know the mission, right, Snow Qu…I mean Fifth Spirit?" Baymax asked while working on their time travel device in the forest so Elsa could take the Stones back to where they came from.

"Yeah, okay," Elsa said bored and ready to go.

"Just remember to get back quick. Me and Baymax have to get back to _our team_ and go," Honey Lemon said while rolling her eyes at Baymax uploading his selfies from the diner.

"Gonna miss you, Snow Queen. You were a good friend, once ," Moana said sadly as Elsa was stepping on to the platform.

"It's gonna be alright," Elsa said anxious to go.

"You'll be back in 3..2..1.."Baymax counted down as Elsa teleported, but didn't come back on the platform like she was supposed to do.

"Get her back!" Honey Lemon screamed out to her robot friend, before Moana told them both to stop and look over at the edge of the cliff.

Honey Lemon and Baymax saw what looked like an old woman sitting on a log.

"Go on," Moana said disappointed to Honey Lemon to see who it was.

Honey Lemon approached the old woman and figured out who it was.

"Elsa?! What happened to you?!" Honey Lemon screamed freaked out by what she was seeing.

"Oh, after I put the Stones back, I thought about how Anna used to so happy when _we reunited_ , so I went even further back in time before either of us were born so I could live my care free life without any interruption to my happiness," Elsa explained to the disturbed Honey Lemon.

"Uh, I guess I'm happy for you?" Honey Lemon asked while looking over at Baymax to get her out of this though he was too busy uploading his selfies.

"Thanks," Elsa replied happily while remembering she spent sixty years riding around on a water horse every day.

"Uh, it's just too bad we'll get to live in a world without the Fi…oh forget that, Snow Queen," Honey Lemon said to Elsa who then handed her a bag of something red.

"Here's a bag of my blood," Elsa said happily.

"Gee, thanks. So are you gonna tell me about what you did?" Honey Lemon asked to Elsa who shook her head.

"No, I don't think I will," Elsa replied happily with a smile.

* * *

"What the heck nightmare was that?!" Elsa asked while waking up in the ice cavern and realizing she had enough of the place and wanted to go back home to Anna and say she's sorry for everything. It's better when they're _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! Hope everyone got a good laugh out of that! Like I said, it was just for fun and that's it.
> 
> Have a good one!


End file.
